villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harold "Stretch" Joseph
Harold "Stretch" Joseph, also known as Strizzetch, is a gangster and street hustler that belongs to the same gang as Franklin Clinton and Franklin's best friend Lamar Davis. Stretch originally seems friendly with the two but secretly aligns himself with their rival gang "The Ballas". Stretch is a central charcter in Grand Theft Auto V, serving as one of the two secondary antagonists in the overall story and acting as the main antagonist to Franklin Clinton and quinary antagonist to Michael De Santa and Trevor Phillips. Biography Harold Joseph joined the Chamberlain gangsters families at an early age. He eventually worked his way up through the ranks and became a respected "OG" within the family, also earning the nickname "Stretch". He also became friends with up and coming members Lamar Davis and Franklin Clinton, however Franklin developed an enmity with Stretch, presumably due to his reckless and selfish behavior. Lamar however looked up to Stretch from a young age. At an unknown point Stretch was sent to prison for an unknown crime that he presumably committed for the Chamberlain Families. During his incarceration, Stretch began associating with incarcerated members of the Ballas, the main rival to the Chamberlin Gangster Families. Eventually Stretch is released from prison, prompting Lamar to have a reunion for Stretch, Franklin and himself, by going to seemingly buy drugs off another gang member. However the deal turns out to be an ambush set up by their rivals, "The Ballas". The trio manage to shoot their way out and escape with their lives. It is later revealed that he was behind The Ballas' going after them as he became an associate during his incarceration. He later tells Lamar and Franklin to buy drugs from a gangster. However Trevor reveals that the drugs are fake and a gang is waiting to attack them. Franklin tells Lamar that Stretch set them up. Stretch eventually convinced Lamar to go off on his own to the Ballas hideout in Paleto Bay telling him that they were willing to sell drugs and would be a sort of peace making opportunity however this was really a trap for him and Lamar ended up being captured. However Franklin with the help of Trevor, Michael, and Lestor save Lamar. While taking Lamar home Franklin tells him about how Stretch hooked up with the Ballas during prison and that he was the one setting them up. Stretch is eventually discovered to be a member of "The Ballas" as he betrayed The Families by joining with them during his prison time. Several times he secretly attempts to have Lamar and Franklin killed in ambushes, inculding having Lamar kidnapped and tortured by Ballas members, only to have these attempts foiled by Franklin and his two new partners in crime, Trevor Phillips and Michael De Santa. Ending After pulling of a major bank heist Franklin is approached by corrupt federal agent Steve Haines and depraved business tycoon Devin Weston, both asking Franklin to kill one of his new partners. If Franklin decides to go against both of them, he, Trevor, and Michael fight off all of the men sent to kill them and then decide to tie up all the loose ends around the city (the loose ends being Stretch, Haines, Weston and Triad leader Wei Cheng). Trevor decides it would be safest to eliminate Stretch since he is a danger to Franklin and by extension the rest of them. In order to avoid suspicion being put on Franklin, Michael decides to carry out the task since Stretch doesn't know him. Michael finds Stretch on a basketball court bragging to members of The Ballas of how he plans on killing Lamar and Franklin. After telling Stretch that he has a message from Franklin, Michael executes him in front of his new found gang. If the Franklin chooses either of the other two options then afterwards he will receive a call from Lamar saying that he realized that Franklin was right about Stretch and will have to lay low for a while. Trivia *"Stretch" is voiced by American actor Hassan Iniko Johnson who is possibly best known for portraying the ruthless cartel enforcer "Wee-Bey" on the HBO crime drama The Wire. Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nemesis Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Humans Category:Thugs Category:Conspirators Category:Double Agent Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Sadists Category:Living Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Leader Category:Complete Monster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Evil Vs. Evil